


A Present for Ryan

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's badly wrapped and impatient, but it's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday treat for those celebrating at this time.

Ryan walked into his new apartment, tired from the full day of classes he had been teaching. He went over to the kitchen and pulled out a water, an actual water, to start drinking. He hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice the paper until it fell to the floor. Picking it up, he realized it was a note for him. “Present in the bedroom,” he mumbled. Laying it down, he left his stuff behind and walked into the mentioned room.

Seeing what was waiting for him, he started laughing. Laying on his bed was Mike, who had somehow wrapped himself up with a giant red bow on his stomach and ribbons around his body and lounging with his hands cuffed to the headboard. He was also naked and half-hard. When Ryan started laughing, he frowned grumpily. “You look like an idiot,” he managed.

Mike growled, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Not bad,” he breathed, finally able to land in bed next to him, “But you look like a giant,” He kissed him, “idiot who decided to wrap the wrong thing,” He kissed him again, this time Mike keeping it going before he pulled back, “who then decided to lose the key to the handcuffs he bound himself with.”

“I didn't lose them,” he defended, “They're on the night stand.” Ryan started laughing again, and Mike started pouting, so he kissed him again for a few seconds before realizing he was still dressed. So, he stopped, which earned a whine from his partner. “Oh, come on.”

“I would say hold yourself, but you handcuffed yourself to the bed.” He stripped off his shirt before throwing it in the hamper. His pants were next, and he had to empty the pockets before shimming off his pants and underwear in one move. He saw the keys, condom and lube, the last already open, which he grabbed along with the condom. Ripping it over, he placed it on before squirting on lube and warming it up.

“Don't need prepping,” he informed. Ryan reached down and found the base of a plug.

“Did you just have fun today?” he taunted, carefully holding it before twisting. Mike groaned and he saw his cock twitch and grow further. “How did you get this idea? Was it just something you saw in your imagination?” He made it rub close to the thin wall by the prostate.

He moaned before being able to answer. “Early day, came home early and wrapped presents before getting on the internet. Saw this idea posted.” He gasped as the plug rubbed again.

“I think the point was to wrap the bow around your dick,” he mocked, “For the partner to unwrap. This,” He demonstrated by using the lube covered hand to work him up once. He groaned in frustration. “should be hidden from the receiving partner.”

“The receiving partner also needs to enjoy his present before it gets blue balls,” he hissed. Ryan raised an eyebrow, but nested between his legs, putting the rest of the lube on the condom before reaching down and slowly pulling out the plug. He checked to make sure he was stretched enough, using two fingers to work him before moving up to three, then four quickly. “I said...” Mike was cut off when he entered just after he started, making him switch from words to moan loudly in pleasure. Ryan moved, the pace slow before speeding up at urgings and his own orgasm getting closer. It was close that neither knew who came first. Both got his by Mike's semen when he came.

After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Ryan finally moved when Mike started trying to get to the keys with his leg. “Did you practice yoga at one point?” he teased, watching him before pulling out. He grabbed the keys and undid the handcuffs. 

Mike started ripping off the ribbon and throwing it on the floor. He slowed down at Ryan's stare. “It was getting uncomfortable,” he muttered.

He nodded, and dragged him closer to kiss him for a couple of seconds. “I've got papers to grade, so I'll just wipe up if you want a shower,” he told him, “Any preference for supper?” He shook his head, waiting for Ryan to dress in sweatpants before going to the bathroom himself.


End file.
